The total synthesis of the Cephalotaxus alkaloidal antileukemia agents harringtonine, isoharringtonine, homoharringtonine and deoxyharringtonine is proposed. The chemistry involves prior synthesis of cephalotaxine via the reaction of a functionalized organocopper reagent with a delta 2-enonium synthon. Attainment of the above goal should also provide methodology for the efficient synthesis of antileukemic benzo(c)phanthridine alkaloids of the nitidine type.